Runt's Pizza Palor
by LiL' Pug
Summary: LittleRita wrote this from Dog09's permission on her log in as a request. For the first time Runt has an idea! He's a great cook so why not a pizza palor? In the beginning Rita's mad at him but then how does she become the palor's waitress?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Building Runt's Pizza Palor**

One day when Rita and Runt were full grown, Runt had an idea. "Rita, we're not doing anything and we can't get anything that way!" Runt exclaimed. Rita was shocked. "Runt, you're finally doing something with your life!" Rita congradulated. So Rita and Runt got many boards. Set equipment and supplies around a big field. "I think we're ready," Runt said.

One afternoon when Runt went to get more wood, Rita started building. But when Runt came back she only did a walls worth. "Rita! I'm shocked at you!" Runt shouted. "Really, cuz I think it needs some paint," Rita started. Runt slapped his four head. "Rita, building is man's work," Runt stated. Rita was again shocked. "THen I guess you wont need me!" Rita yelled. "Have fun with Runt's Pizza Parlor!" she added. When Rita left off Runt thought about the last sentence she said. _Runt's Pizza Parlor _Runt thought. "That would be a good name for this restraunt." Runt told himself. "Atleast I know how to cook," he continued.

So Runt went straight to work. Within 3 months into winter, the pizza place was finished with a big picture of Runt on the left-hand side. One morning Rita came walking by and noticed the store was up and running. When she got in there was a big line and a birthday party. **_So long Runt, I guess. Time to say bye-bye. We had ups and downs, but never saw a frown. How can this be found. Old town hereI come. Please let me free. Maybe some need a pet. Never soon I bit. Still there's only me!_** After the next person Runt was giving pizza too, he saw Rita. Rita didn't see him but was sitting at a table. Could Runt be smarter by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Runt stopped his work and ran over to the table where Rita was. "Hey Rita, are you ok?" Runt asked. "No," Rita answered with a sniffle and tear. "You had to be that way!" Rita added. "Well, I'm sorry. But it's every man for himself I mean..." Runt responded. A lot of people started crowding Rita and Runt had an idea. "Hey Rita, how would you like to be a waitress here?" Runt asked.

Rita was shocked. "Runt, I possibly couldn't!" Rita complained. "ALthough the more people would say I'm cute.." Rita thought this over. Then she finally made a deal that she would work there the next morning. From now Rita always worked in the alley that was in the crease of Runt's Pizza Parlor and Pepe's Perfume. It was now the next morning. "Runt, I'mready for business!" Rita stated.

All the stars from the Animaniacs to Tiny Toon district was there. Runt's Pizza Parlor was on the news and in the newsPAPER! And both of their names were on the title. This is a list Rita made for her orders that day:

1. Minerva-Spaghetti

2.Ralph-Pizza

3. Mr. Plotz-Taco

4. Skippy-Hot Dog

5. Slappy-Cereal(?)

6. Mindy-Burger

7. Buttons-Pizza Flavored Bones

8. Buster-Carrot Pizza

9.Babs-Carrot Pizza

10. Plucky-Salad

Everyday Rita did the same concept. She said her same unique way of saying, "May I take you order?" She would say,"Welcome, my name's Rita and you look lovely this evening, what can I most humble of those get for you?" Runt always had a hit with pizza. They even did birthday parties! Runt's birthday party came one day and he had a bad thought. What happens when he or the Parlor is gone? Runt didn't have to worry...but maybe the parlor would.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, on one Tuesday, things were such a hit! From the counter to ect, the line was 1 mile long! Runt's arms were hurting from making food items and was stressed. Rita was running around all day. They both knew that running a restraunt only with eachother was extremely hard work, Runt needed more employies. Than badder things came. The news people came and the pizza parlor was on TV again.

Meanwhile, at the water tower Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were the only people that haven't went to Runt's Pizza Parlor. "What and where is the pizza place any way?" Yakko asked. "Somewhere up on Main St." Wakko replied. "Turn on the news!" Dot ordered Wakko. Wakko flicked on the TV to the news channel and they were talking about the parlor. "OMG!" They shouted.

"People are caring more about this place than about us messing up the studio," Yakko started. "And I have a plan," he continued. "To go wreck it while everybody's out?" Wakko and Dot asked. "No, I say we act as inspectors and say we don't approve of it and than people will come back and give us our attention again!" Yakko explained. "But that's mean," Dot said. "And we're not the Meanie Brothers and Meanie Sister!" Wakko added. "But still, don't you miss playing around this place and getting attention?" Yakko asked. Dot and Wakko nodded. "Than we'll leave at dinner when everyone is there," Yakko said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Runt's Pizza Parlor. Everything was up extra early at 5:30 a.m! By the time 7:00 arrived the place was packed. But the Warner's plan didn't start until 10:00. "Attention!" Yakko annouced. Dot walked up to the counter to see Runt. " I'm sorry, butshall not let this restraunt be official until we inspect it!" she screamed. _Dot? _Rita thought assisting somebody. "I'm sorry. I wasn't knowing about this but I would have called sooner." Runt replied. "Just, look at how much costumers! We don't need some snobby inspectors!" Rita snapped dropping some orange soda and lemonade along with the tray. "But the costumers aren't trained like we are." Wakko came in. "For all we know, they could have no taste!" He continued. "Hey!" Everybody yelled. "Well, let's just make sure," Yakko said. They ordered the pizza and chicken noodle soup and thought that would be enough. "Now remember, if you don't pass this inspection...Your out of business." Yakko told Runt. While the Warners ate, Rita grabbed Runt into the rest room. "Runt, those aren't inspectors, their Yakko, Wakko, and Dot." she said."But, we can't do anything now." Runt said. "If we say it people would be ashamed and they'de say they were." he continued. They hung their heads in shame when they heard another announcement. "Everybody... do you know what you're eating? My assistant almost choked on this garbage! I say we close this for good so not even the smallest of children shall die!" Yakko stated. Everyone agreed so they left and only Rita and Runt were left standing. A few days later it was knocked down. How sad.

**_Rita: If things would be better..._**

**_this would be like a home._**

**_Runt: A few months of working here._**

**_With not all alone..._**

**_Rita: It was fun working here._**

**_We finally had a life._**

**_Runt: But they left their money._**

**_Was the food that bad?_**

**_Rita: They don't know a sack of it._**

**_Why did we let it fly?_**

**_Runt: Because we were shy_**

_Rita: yeah, right._

**_Runt: But we know better._**

**_Both: Now we're out of time!_**

**_It was fun working here..._**

**_Like you and...I'm!_**


End file.
